(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to thin film transistor array panels and a manufacturing method thereof.
More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to methods and processes for fabricating thin film transistor array panels.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one type of flat panel display which is widely used, and includes two substrates on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed respectively, with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. By applying voltage to the field generating electrode to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined and the polarization of the incident light is controlled to display images.
In case of IPS (In-plane Switching) LCDs, FFS (Fringe Field Switching) LCDs and AFFS (Advanced Fringe Field Switching) LCDs, two field generating electrodes that generate the electric field in the liquid crystal layer are formed on a thin film transistor array panel.
When the two field generating electrodes are formed on the thin film transistor array panel, a plurality of insulating layers are disposed between the thin film transistor and the field generating electrodes and at least one of the plurality of insulating layers may be formed of an organic insulator. When contact holes for electrically connecting the thin film transistor and the field generating electrode are formed in the plurality of insulating layers, the width of the contact holes becomes larger during a process of etching the insulating layers.
Accordingly, when the width of the contact holes becomes larger, an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display that uses the thin film transistor array panel is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.